


The Obligatory Mistletoe Fic

by DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Mistletoe. Need I say more?





	The Obligatory Mistletoe Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on my tumblr stuff

Harry dug through his bag and groaned when he realized he had left his half-finished assignment up in the tower. He glanced up at Hermione guiltily and she just shook her head.

“I'll, er, just go grab it and be right back then,” Harry said quickly, pushing out of his chair and hurrying out of the library. He desperately needed Hermione's help on the theory part of the transfiguration assignment due after the holiday break and she was headed home in two days.

So he wasn't paying attention as he should have been, which is to say, he had completely forgotten about the rogue mistletoe that had been put up around the school by romantics and assholes alike. Until his feet stuck fast to the floor and he nearly faceplanted onto the flagstones. He just barely caught himself on the archway from which the nasty little plant hung, looking innocuous and seasonally festive. Harry desperately wished Headmistress McGonagall hadn't left them up for some sadistic reason. He'd complain about it but all his friends thought it was lovely and romantic. All his friends were also in relationships and were far too wrapped up in themselves.

Harry was not in a relationship, Harry Potter was, in fact, irritable and annoyed because the only person in the whole damn school he fancied in the least was Draco Malfoy. It was like the universe never got tired of fucking with him. He finally killed old Tom No-Nose for the second time and he couldn't even have a nice normal school romance for his nice normal last year of school.  _Nope._ Malfoy had to come back to school looking fit as hell and left no room in Harry's brain for anyone else.

Speak of the devil.

Harry groaned as Malfoy spotted him, glanced up at the doorway, and smirked.

“Stuck are you, Potter?” Malfoy sneered, sauntering over, “Where's the Potter fan club when you need them to come suck your face and set you loose on the world once more.”

Harry stared blankly into space six inches to the left and slightly above Malfoy's head wondering how his life had lead up to this point.

Malfoy frowned and stepped closer, “Has the mistletoe removed your last functioning brain cells? Granted, I was fairly certain you only had two left, to rub together for warmth.”

Harry had a lovely idea.

Before his face could give him away, Harry's arm shot out, grabbing a fistful of Malfoy's robe and jerked him into the doorway with him.

Malfoy tried to pull away and fell onto his backside, his feet firmly affixed to the floor.

Harry grinned, leaning forward and pulling Malfoy back up.

Malfoy smacked Harry's hands away as soon as he was on his feet, his eyes wide. He looked up, swallowing hard, “You stupid fuck, now we're both stuck here.”

“Not necessarily,” Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck, skimming his fingers along his nape. He was delighted when Malfoy shivered and let one hand slide up into Malfoy's silvery blond hair, softer than he had ever imagined.

“You're not-” Malfoy's voice cracked, “-serious right now, are you?”

Harry licked his lips and felt Malfoy shiver again. He watched with growing interest as Malfoy's eyes seemed fixed on his mouth. His heart stuttered in his chest. Perhaps, his plans for a lovely school romance weren't totally fucked after all.

Only one way to find out.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Malfoy's. His lips were soft and pliant, he wondered if Malfoy used chapstick. Harry stepped forward to pull Malfoy closer and the movement seemed to jolt Malfoy back to reality. Before Harry could try for a second kiss Malfoy was gone, running down the hall and out of sight. Harry sighed, continuing his journey up to the tower and trying to memorize the feeling of that one brief kiss.

“Sorry, I took so long,” he apologized back at the library, “Got stuck under a mistletoe.”

“Those things are such a nuisance,” Hermione groused, not bothering to look up from her parchment.

Ron grinned, “Who'd you kiss then?” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Malfoy,” Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione looked up.

Ron choked on something and fell into a coughing fit that got him a very harsh word from Madam Pince. “Not funny, mate,” he croaked once he could breathe properly again.

Harry slumped back into his chair and said quietly, “Yeah, I know.”

He forced himself to focus on his paper and finished most of it by the time they decided to call it for dinner. They were headed for the great hall when a crowd filling half the hallway slowed them. Harry instinctively glanced up at the doorway they were all crowded around and spotted the little bundle of green and white.

“I do hope you're all enjoying yourself,” a very familiar voice sneered acidly.

The group, mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's made appreciative titters and whispered excitedly amongst themselves. They hadn't hexed him yet so that was good, Malfoy must have been holding his tongue. A group of girls near the back was doing a choosing game and Harry wasn't sure if the loser or the winner would have to kiss Malfoy.

“Sod that,” Harry muttered, veering into the group before his friends even knew what he was doing.

He wove through the students, ducking the exuberantly gesturing arm of tall Ravenclaw near the front and in two steps was under the archway, his feet sticking in place jarringly.

“You-!” Malfoy flushed.

Harry grinned, “Fancy seeing you here.” He glanced at the shocked faces of the assembled around them, “Shoved into it?” He pointed up at the mistletoe.

Malfoy just scowled, “What do you want, Potter?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “I think that's pretty obvious.”

“ This is humiliation, pure and simple, do you take me for a fool?” He snapped.

Harry flinched and glanced away, “Nah, but I am, I suppose.”

Maybe second time not so lucky.

Harry berated himself for being so impulsive. Malfoy  _had_  run off after the first, and it seemed the last, kiss. Harry had just hated the idea of anyone else kissing Malfoy so much he couldn't stop himself.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Malfoy's brow furrowed.

“I'll give you a kiss, Harry!” A pretty little Ravenclaw girl piped up, stepping forward. Her friends giggled behind her and she pushed her dark hair behind one ear. She squared her shoulders and tried to look brave even as her face slowly turned red.

“Fuck off,” Malfoy said venomously.

She flinched but lifted her chin and edged closer, “It's not up to you is it?”

Harry looked at the girl and did his best to suppress a grimace. She was probably all of fourteen and had that look in her eyes, the glowing hero-worshiping look that made him feel slightly nauseous.

Before he could even protest hands grabbed the front of Harry robes and jerked him close. Malfoy smooshed their mouths together, their teeth clicking together painfully and then Malfoy pulled back.

He glared at the Ravenclaw girl, “I  _said_  fuck off.”

The girl fumbled for her wand, “How dare you-!”

Harry laughed, cupped his hands around Malfoy's face and kissed him. He felt Malfoy stiffen for a second and then hesitantly kiss him back, sliding his hands around Harry's waist and tugging him closer.

“A- _hem._ ”

Harry reluctantly pulled away and looked over.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and gestured to the crowd with a,  _What are you doing?_  look. Behind her, Ron was so pale his freckles stood out like ink spots.

Malfoy stiffened. Harry quickly grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him down the hall, and out of sight.  

As soon as they were around the corner, Malfoy stopped, still radiating tension and embarrassment, “What do you want, Potter?”

“Um, uh, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?” Harry blurted.

Malfoy hesitated, his brow furrowing, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Harry felt his cheeks get hot, “Yeah,” He fidgeted nervously, “I am.”

Malfoy looked away abruptly, the tops of his cheeks taking on a faint flush, “I need to fetch my cloak.”

Harry beamed, “I'll meet you by the doors in ten minutes.”

  
  



End file.
